maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
After Bert
After Bert is a crossover between Columbia Pictures' After Earth and Bert from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street]. This segment is from MAD Season 4, Episode 13 (91): After Bert / Downton Shaggy. Summary The danger is real as Will Smith crash lands onto a planet filled with a bunch of Muppets! References *''After Earth'' *''Sesame Street'' *''The Muppet Show'' MAD References *MAD News Characters *Will Smith / Cypher Raige *MAD News Anchor (cameo on TV) *Ernie *Bert (deceased before the title card) *Slimy (as a mutant) *Big Bird (as a giant monster) *Super Evolved Grover (in green / only talking mutant) *Miss Piggy *Captain Link Hogthrob *Dr. Julius Strangepork Transcript (Scene starts at the galaxy) Cypher Raige: A thousand years ago, Earth was left for a reason. I think it was getting away from a show called "MAD". MAD News Anchor: Hello? Is anyone listening to these jokes? Hello? (Static crackles on the TV in a wasteland.) Cypher Raige: Anyway, we been just back since. Today, I'm on a mission with a special recruit. Specially because he's not just a recruit. He's my son's favorite TV character. (Ernie waves his hand happily.) Ernie: Hey, everybody! I'm in a spaceship. Cypher Raige: And unfortunately, he ain't alone. Bert: (He started to speak to Ernie by using opposites.) Look, Ernie. My seatbelt is open, now it's closed. (The words, "open" and "closed" appears when Bert is saying these words on-screen. These two words sound with the long "o" sound in red. Bert continues opening and closing his seatbelt when kids laughed and giggled at him off-screen.) Open, now it's closed. (Cypher Raige gets very frustrated at Ernie and Bert to stop talking in opposites.) Cypher Raige: Would you stay still? Uggghhh!!! (An asteroid appears and it hits on the tail of a spaceship.) Cypher Raige: Mission control. The ship has detected a hit. (The number 3 appears on-screen.) We have three confirmed survivors but we're goin' down! Bert: (He continues speaking in opposites.) This is up, and this is down. (Bert raised his hand up, then he descends his hand down when the words appear on-screen.) This is up, and this is--- (A huge crash in a spaceship was heard and Bert and the word "down" got sucked into the black hole.) Ernie: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Cypher Raige: Correction. Make that two confirmed survivors. (The number 2 also appears on-screen.) (Bert's head appear in the title card and then disappears.) TITLE CARD: After Bert (Scene starts at the docking bay.) Ernie: Why are I going to do without Bert? We will go together like ham and cheese, peanut butter and jelly, Bert and Ernie. (His head points at Cypher Raige.) Oh, there he is again! Trivia *This is the first time After Earth gets spoofed. *This is the 13th time Sesame Street showed up. *Ernie and Bert were depicted by live-action puppets against a green screen, and the rest of the characters were animated, and Ernie and Bert don't have ears in this parody. *Bert is speaking to Ernie while he is doing opposites. For example, he says "open" and "closed", then he says "up" and "down". This is a flashback for childhood memories. *Another flashback for childhood memories is that Will Smith is speaking in numbers. *There is a difference between two words, "beacon" and "bacon". Will Smith says beacon and Ernie says bacon. *"Pigs in Space" is one of the segments in ''the Muppet Show''. *There are lots of cameos of parodies found in the DVD rack, such as [[Pokémonsters, Inc.|'Pokémonsters, Inc.']], [[Betty White & the Huntsman|'Betty White & the Huntsman']], [[Life of Rhyme|'Life of Rhyme']], [[The Amazing Spider-Minaj|'The Amazing Spider-Minaj']], [[ParaMorgan|'ParaMorgan']], [[Dark Knight at the Museum|'Dark Knight at the Museum']], [[Linkong|'Linkong']], [[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler|'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler']], [["S" Cape from Planet Earth|'"S" Cape from Planet Earth']], [[Fast Hive|'Fast Hive']], Spy vs. Spy, and others. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Death Category:End of the World